


Floping Around The Point

by godzillais



Series: Kyman 30wk tumblr challenge [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, I dont know how to tag, Insomnia, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, background anorexia, canon antisemitism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzillais/pseuds/godzillais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Kyman 30 Week Challenge number one: first kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Starts with a kiss, ends with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floping Around The Point

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the uneven line breaks. I wrote this on my phone, and its very hard to edit it once it's in the text box! Enjoy everyone! :)

It happened so suddenly that I didn't even register that anything had happened until after Stan and Kenny started laughing. But here I was, lying on the floor with Kyle's slim body on top on mine. Kyle's face was screwed into a nasty glare and covered in a deep red. 

"Get offa me jew boy." I huffed pushing out from under him. He stood up, brushed off his pants and stormed away. Stan ran after him like the bitch he was. 

After a minute of watching Kyle and Stan's retreating forms, I turned to Kenny. "Dude, what happened? I was totally spacing." 

Pulling down his hood, Kenny spoke. "Kyle fell and your lips touched. You totally kissed Kyle." 

I glared and hoped Kenny would equate the flush on my cheeks to being cold. "Gross. Jew germs." 

Kenny chuckled and we continued on our journey back to my place. Later, after Kenny had gone home, I was in my room alone freaking out. 

It was no secret to anyone with half a brain, that I was totally anamored with the skinny redhead. Sure, I didn't go around professing my love for him on the street corners, but let's just say a lot had changed since elementary school. 

Kissing Kyle had been something of a fantasy for me. Something that got me through long sleepless nights. Finding out that I was out of it when it happened made me kind of pissed, to put it lightly. I wanted to imagine our first kiss had been something special, not just him tripping and our mouths connecting. 

I'm sure though that that was has close to kissing Kyle as I was going to get. 

\------ Kyle -----

I could never go outside again. Never face the world. Ever. No contact with anyone. Not Stan. Not Kenny. And certainly not Cartman. 

I groan and pull a pillow over my head. I'm so embarrassed. It may have been a total accident that I tripped, but it wasn't an accident that we... _kissed_. 

Ugh. I hated it. He wasn't even present so my kissing him had been a total flop. Kenny _and_ Stan both saw me kiss him after I landed on him. I thought that he had been giving me the eyes, not staring into space. I'm sure after I left the scene Kenny had told him I kissed him. 

God this was all wrong. I wanted to go back to this morning and do it all over again. 

Yeah Stan knew about my ... crush... on Cartman. And Kenny had been pushing us together since I told him some time during sophomore year. It had started when I was in middle school, when Cartman had started mellowing out.

Cartman was still a jerk, but he changed. He was more like someone trying to work through something that was really tough. He was just frustrated. 

I think that had been about the time he stopped sleeping well. He always looked so tired and worn out. He stopped being able to pay attention that well in class, and had almost been held back a bunch of time until he got like some papers from his doctor, and got put into special classes. 

It was almost like he was too tired to be mean, so he just tried to make everyone around him happy by joking with them. Sure the jokes sucked. But he stopped fighting. 

And now I had kissed him. I was so foolish. 

\----- Eric ----

Kyle wasn't in school today, or at least that's what Kenny told me. Fridays I spent the day trying to rest. Kenny had come over after school, per usual, to spend the weekend at my place. 

I had gone grocery shopping with my mom earlier, and was now rummaging through the fridge looking for the cheese I bought to make cheesy gravy fries. Kenny was sitting at the kitchen table taking away about how stupid his latest romantic interest was. 

"He won't even talk to me!" 

I hummed pulling my head out of the fridge and going back to working on making an after school snack that was also my lunch. "Your not telling me anything I don't already know. Craig's an asshole." 

A frustrated sigh made its way from the blondes lips. "Yeah but you saw how he was with Tweek when they were dating. He can be nice!" 

"That was Tweek though." I finish putting the cheese and gravy on the already cooked fries and put them back in the oven. I turn and place my back against the counter. Kenny has his head resting on the back of his chair and is looking down at his phone dejectly. "Are you texting him?" 

"Yeah him and Kyle." 

I perk up a bit. Kenny knows about my feelings towards Kyle, he's the only one I told. Hopefully he hasn't told anyone, but I'm sure he at least told Bebe. I bite my lip and he looks up at me with a smirk on his face. "I just got a great idea dude." He says.

"Yeah?" 

He nods, "We should hang out tonight at the Diner, maybe go see a movie." 

I swoon, "Oh Kenneth, are you asking me out?" 

After barking out a laugh, he clarifies. "No fatass, you and Kyle, Stan and Wendy, and I'll invite Craig. Like a threesome but with couples, and it being a date." 

"If you can convince everyone to come I'm down for it." 

\---- kyle-----

My phone buzzes. I've spent the day playing video games, telling my mom I needed a mental health day. I haven't showered, or even changed my clothes. 

I pick up my phone, and has expected its a message from Kenny. 

*Go out w/ us 2nite!!!*

I groan. All day Kenny and I have been talking about my issues with what happened yesterday, he is adment that Cartman knows nothing. He's been trying to get us together for ever, and so far today he has been really pushing for me to make a real move on the stocky brunette. 

Hell, even Stan told me to try again. 

I text him back and express some hesitation. 

*nonsense brosef !!! It'll b suppper fun, n I'm bringn craig n Stan n windy r comin 2. U must cum ;)*

I agree to go only because Stan, Wendy, and Craig and going. So it's not just going to be Cartman and I left alone after Kenny ditches us. 

Stan texts me a few minutes later saying to get dressed that he's coming in him moms SUV. 

I don't know what we're doing, so I just dress casually after my shower. I put on a nice smelling lotion, even though I know how gay it is. I'm sure Kenny will push for Cartman and I to sit near each other, and I'd at least like to smell nice. 

Stan and the gang pull up to my place like an hour later, and as expected Cartman is in the third row by himself. I gulp and move to the back. He smiles at me as I sit next to him. I blush and face the front. 

Stan and Wendy are sitting in the driver and passenger seat respectively. Craig is sitting in front of me, and Kenny in front of Cartman. The drive to the mall is filled with lots of energetic talking from Kenny, Wendy, and Stan. Craig sits listening to music and texting on his phone. After a few minutes of listening Cartman turns to me. "Do you know what we're doing?" 

I give him a concerned look, Stan just said we were going to the mall not five minutes ago. I tell him and he nods and goes back to staring out the window. 

Usually when we hang out after Fridays he is a little bit better, meaning he doesn't space out as much. I know he usually takes Fridays off to sleep, so I figure that's why. 

I tap him on the shoulder, he turns to me and I start to speak, "Did you not sleep well today?" He leans closer to me, trying to hear above the commotion and music coming from the front, and I can smell his strong woodsy sent. 

I try not to sniff him. 

"No, I didn't get a lot of sleep." He pauses for a moment before speaking again. "Why weren't you in school?" 

I blush, "Who told you?"

He takes in my flushed face and I see his lips quirk upwards. "Kenny. Was it supposed to be a secret? Did you go to some Jew convention?"

I shove him and he laughs. Kenny turns and faces us, "Sounds like you two are having a better conversation than us up here!" 

"God damn it Kenny." Cartman sighs. 

Kenny smiles slyly, and gives me a wink. He turns around and continues his conversation with Stan and Wendy. 

We reach the mall and pile out of the car. It's dark and cold, and I get jealous when I see Wendy wrap herself around Stan. Apparently we are seeing a movie, but its not going to start until 8. We still haven't decided on where we're going for dinner, and we argue about it as we walk into the Mall. 

"The Bufflo Wild Wings will be horrible tonight!" Stan wines. 

"Yeah but we can watch sports." Kenny says, he always wants to go to there. 

Craig speaks up for the first time since I got into the car. "Can we go some where that won't be packed." 

Kenny stares at him, before saying, "Yeah, on second though that place will probably suck tonight." 

Cartman rolls his eyes and I give him a small knowing smile when his eyes meet mine. 

"Why don't we go to IHop? That place usually isn't full of people." Wendy suggest. We all agree and make our way there. 

We get one of those circle booths, Wendy sits first, between Kenny and Stan. I sit on Stan's other side and Cartman sits next to me on the end. Craig reluctantly sits next to Kenny. 

As expected its a lot less busy in IHop than the rest of the Mall. After ordering our food I feel Cartman put his arm over the top of the booth, which also means that its resting on my shoulders. 

I look at him and see that he's looking down at his drink. His face is slightly blushed. He must feel me staring cause he gives me a embarrassed look and mumbles, "What jew?" 

I smile slightly, he's so easy to read sometimes. My phone buzzes and I reach into my pocket to see that Stan has messaged me. 

*dude he's so into u, make ur move*

My eyes meet Stan's and he gives me a wink. I mull over the idea of making a move for a moment. I don't have too much to lose.

I figure I should try. What's the worst that could happen? 

\------ Eric ------

I put my arm around Kyle's shoulders mostly for comfort reasons. I was a big guy, and having my arm up there ment that I could scooch further away from the edge. 

Of course, getting to touch Kyle was a plus point. 

I was a little shocked when I felt Kyle move closer to me. The sent of his shampoo filled my nose. He pressed his side against me and his hand rested on my thigh. 

My heart tumped against my chest, and it was almost painful. I didn't know what it ment. Was he just moving away form Stan? Or what he trying to flirt with me? 

I was too tired to try and guess, so I distracted my self with watching Kenny try and flirt with Craig. He was failing royally. Craig was like a brick wall, and Kenny was just ramming his body into it. 

I could just feel that I would be counseling Kenny tonight after a failed attempt at trying to get with Craig. 

All of Kenny's attempts to talk to Craig were shot down by one words answers. He spent most his time texting on his phone. Kenny saw me watching them and his blue eyes met mine. They were filled with a weird type of sadness, even though his mouth was smiling. He looked away quickly though, and went back to trying to talk to Craig. 

I tuned into listening to Kyle, Wendy, and Stan talk. I was getting really tired, and wished that our food would get out quicker. 

Yawning, I rested my head against the back of the booth. Kyle's hand on my thigh moved a little and I looked over to see him smiling at me. 

Kyle had always been some what of an ingima to me. He was so outwardly passonite about things, but was reserved when it came to his personal life. I wanted to pull him aside and ask him if he was flirting with me. My reptile brain was unable to process anything at the moment so I was just going to roll with the punches. 

\---- Kyle ----

It seemed to be working. My advance towards Cartman hadn't been turned down completely, in fact he even ended up wrapping his arm around my shoulder completely. 

When our food showed up, we ended up breaking apart so we could eat. 

My heart raced in my chest as I ate. He kept looking at me and smiling, and I would blush and sputter a bit. I tried to eat and enjoy my waffles, but it was pretty hard with him sitting next to me. 

When everyone was done and we all got our checks, I noticed that Craig hadn't eaten his a lot of food. Kenny seemed to notice too, because he was hovering over him as we walked to the movie theater. 

"So what are we seeing?" Stan asked the group as we stood in front of the doors to the theater. There was quite a large selection of movies playing, and we wouldn't have to wait long for any of them. 

Craig had put his phone away and was standing with his arms crossed near Kenny who had an arm wrapped around Craig's waist. "Nothing romantic." He spoke. 

"Yeah, and I'm going to need to see something loud enough to keep me awake." Cartman said, "How about the Maze Runner movie?" 

That's what we all agreed on, since everything else looked stupid or it was scary, and I didn't do scary movies. We bought our tickets, and Cartman walked over to the concession stand. I followed mostly because I wanted the chance to he around him more. 

I walked up and stood next to him. When he saw me he put his hand on the small of my back. "Do you want anything Jew boy?" 

I smirked at the nickname. "You buying?" 

He chuckled, "Your such a stereotype." He paused, and his hand moved so that it cupped my hip. "Yeah, I'm buying."

I looked at him and saw that he was staring intently at my face. He looked so confused. I gave him a small smile, "I'll just get a soda. I'm dibetic so I can't really have anything else." 

He nodded, "I figured as much. Do you want to split a popcorn, or can you not have that either?" 

I shrug, "I can have a little bit of popcorn, yeah." 

"Cool." Cartman lets go of me, and orders our snacks. He gets a medium pop corn, two extra-large drink cups, and some M&M's. 

We end up being abandoned by our group. I kind of figured that might happen when they gave me two movie tickets to hold onto. When Cartman and I walk into the theater, we don't find our group, and honestly we didn't look too hard. We sit down in the middle of the theater between a wall and the handicap accessible seat. The movie is pretty packed, and Cartman and I are lucky to even find seats. 

The theater is one of those nice ones with the couch like seats, and Cartman ends up flipping up our divider. Once again he puts his arm on the back of the seat, and I move our snacks to my lap and sooch close to him. He smiles at me just as the lights dim. 

It's funny that we haven't even talked about our feelings and he's already treating me like we're dating. I start to get the idea that maybe Kenny has been trying to get us together for so long because he knows we both like each other. I'm not going to count on that idea being right, but it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside to think that Cartman may actually like me back. 

The signs are there at least. 

I don't really pay too much attention to the movie, mostly because I didn't see the first one and I have never read the books. I notice half way through that Cartman seems to doze off a bit. 

When the movies over he's really groggy, and slow to get up. As I'm waiting for him to wake up a bit Kenny, Stan, Wendy, and Craig show up. Kenny's hair is tossled and Craig is blushing a bit. They also happen to be holding hands which I think is sweet. 

Cartman puts his hand on the small of my back as we walk out of the theater, and it stays there until we get into the car. The car ride back to my place is much too short, and before I know it I'm sitting in my room. 

I've been sitting on my bed for a few minutes just smiling and chewing on my lip. There are butterflys in my stomach and I want them to stay there.  
I go to sleep happy, which doesn't happen a lot. 

\------ Eric ------

 

I go to sleep the second I get home. I don't even change out of my clothes. I'm so relaxed and its a wonderful feeling. 

I wake up around noon, to the smell of something burning. I tumble down the stairs and run into the kitchen to see Kenny looking sheepishly at a bag of severally burnt popcorn. "How?" I question.

He blushes, "Craig texted me." 

"Right." 

I leave the scene, and go to take a shower. I dress in some sweat pants and a tee shirt and make my way back down stairs. Kenny is watching a movie on my Xbox eating out of the bag of burnt popcorn. "Dude just make some more!" 

He shrugs, he's never been one to waste things. "You sure?" I nod and he goes to make more. 

I see my phone, which is sitting on the end table blinking. Kenny must have plugged it in for me. There's two messages from Kyle.

*I had fun last night :)*

*<3*

My heart races as I try to remember what happened last night. I remember eating dinner, and buying him snacks at the movie theater. Then him cuddling up to me as we sat and watched the movie. 

I don't really know what to do, I've never really had anyone be receptive to my advances before. From what I can remember he seemed to be pretty receptive. 

I sent him back another message.

*me too*

As I debated whether or not to send a smile face after that he sent me a message back.

*Did you sleep well? You seemed really tired after the movie.*

I texted him back that yes I did sleep well, and that I ended up going to sleep right as we got back. 

*Good! I'm glad. :)*

Was all he sent back. 

Kenny had come back from making popcorn and was sitting looking down at it with a heavy look. "Dude its just popcorn." I muttered. 

He looked at me then, "Do you think Craig's anorexic?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Like, okay, so last night he didn't eat his dinner, and he offered it to me, 'cause you know I'm broke. So I ate a lot of it, and he had none. But then like when he and I were making out during the movie, I put my hand up his shirt and I could like feel his ribs and spine and stuff and he kept moving my hand away, like he was really ashamed or something." He stopped rambling and just stared at me. He looked so sad, and confused. Kenny wasn't really well versed in medical stuff. Sure he knew about my insomnia, and he was good about it, but anything else tended to scare him. 

"I don't know what to tell you man." I honestly didn't. Kenny was a close friend of mine and I always tried to help him as best I could, but this was way out of my reach. "Why don't you ask Bebe." He nodded and went back to staring at him popcorn. 

My phone buzzes, its a message from Kyle.

*I'd love to hang out again sometime soon. Just the two of us?*

It seems to me like he's asking me on a date. Which is remarkable to me. Usually people are too out off by my attitude to even bother coming near me let alone ask me out. 

I text him back.

*yeah that's sounds like a great idea*

I get a smiley face back.

The rest of the day passes mostly with out incident. Kenny seems out if it, and doesn't talk a lot, which I don't mind. 

Towards 9, Kenny goes out to see Craig, and I'm left alone. I'm waiting for some chicken to bake in the oven, while fooling around on my phone when I hear a knock on my door. 

I answer it and its Kyle standing there in a black beanie and his black pea coat. "Hey, come on it." 

He walks in and takes off his outer wear. "Sorry for showing up so unexpectedly, my parents are fighting and I didn't want to be in my house anymore."

"No problem, your always welcome here jew boy." I go back into the kitchen and he follows. "I'm making some chicken, it should be ready in about 20 minutes." I say leaning against the counter. 

He stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, and doesn't say anything. About two minutes pass, before he walks up to me and places his lips against mine. 

His lips are soft, like he uses a lot of chap stick. They taste a bit like mint, which is a very Kyle like flavor. His hands are on my chest balled up into fists, and I move my hands from the counter to rest on his slim hips. 

He sighs, as our kiss deepens, and his hands flaten out agaisnt my chest. I open my eyes to see his hooded green orbs roaming my face. His eyes close and he presses closer, letting out another soft sigh. 

We end up kissing for a while. Not making out per se. It's different, its not as sexual as making out is, its sweeter.  
When we pull apart from each other, it's mutual. My hands are still on his hips, and his hands are still pressed against my chest. "I really like you." He mumbles, his eyes searching mine from under thick lashes. 

"Yeah? I like you too." He smiles and leans forward, pressing his mouth against mine again. 

When he pulls back this time, he says, "Good."


End file.
